Uke - Uke Absurd
by raineylova93
Summary: Bahkan para makhluk – makhluk absurd inipun juga bisa merasakan pahit manisnya jatuh cinta (summary lengkap ada dalam cerita). KaiHun, SuLay, dan Vkook/TaeKook. EXO. BTS. B1A4. (Yaoi, BL, mpreg, with slight KrisYeol, GongYoung, BaDeul from Uke - Uke Ngenes).
1. Opening Page

**Uke – Uke Absurd (sequel from UUN)**

.

.

.

.

 **Ini hanya opening page^^**

 **Main Cast:**

Para Uke: Sehun, Jungkook, Lay

Para Seme: Kai, V (Taehyung), Suho

 **Support Cast:** KrisxChanyeol, GongchanxJinyoung, BaroxSandeul, TaoxBaekhyun, DiO, Jinwoon, Jeongmin, Joshua, dll (akan bertambah seiring chapter)

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre :** Romance, Yaoi, Yadong, MPREG, AU, OOC, Family, Friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:** Para pemain milik Yang Maha Kuasa. FF ini murni milik saya dan bener – bener datang dari otak saya. Titik.

 **Bahasa:** Udah pasti saya make bahasa Indonesia gaul acakadut, biar lebih enjoy aja nulisnya^^

 **Curhatan penulis:**

Hai haii! It's me again^^.

FF ini terlahir dari request temen – temen di FF saya sebelumnya. Kalo untuk tiga pairing di FF sebelumnya (Uke – uke ngenes)… itu juga gak akan luput dari kacamata batin saya (apasih?).

 **Summary Lengkap:**

Bahkan para makhluk – makhluk absurd inipun juga bisa jatuh cinta. **Lay,** seorang preman sekolah yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa snack Lays. Kerjanya tawuran dan bolos mulu tapi bisa suka sama namja macam Suho yang ketua osis, pelajar teladan, dan alim alim anaknya. **Jungkook,** tiada hari tanpa menjahili orang – orang. Kayaknya pantatnya bisa gatal – gatal menahun kalo sehari aja gak ngeresin orang dengan mulut cabenya. Tapi hama pengganggu yang banyak meresahkan orang ini bisa berubah menjadi jinak – jinak gagak kalo sudah berhadapan dengan Taehyung. **Sehun,** pemuja alien tingkat dunia akhirat. Pacaran juga sama makhluk yang sama absurdnya, Kai si tukang molor. Awalnya indah, tapi kok lama – lama gerah ya? Apalagi kalo acara ngedate mereka selalu diwarnai dengan suara ngoroknya Kai. Belum lagi si Sehun tiap ketemu topiknya gak pernah jauh – jauh dari alien, udah deh… tambah pules molornya Kai di dongengin alien terus.

 **So What Do You Think?**

 **This is my future project.** Dan bakal saya lanjut next time kalo pikiran saya udah gak mumet lagi .

Yang mau bantu ngasih saran dan masukan soal cerita, pemeran, pokoknya apapun, silahkan aja . Bebas kok.

Should I Keep it? Or delete it?


	2. Chapter 1

**Uke – Uke Absurd**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Para Uke: Sehun, Jungkook, Lay

Para Seme: Kai, V (Taehyung), Suho

 **Support Cast:**

Kris, Chanyeol, Baro, Sandeul, Gongchan, Jinyoung, Tao, Baekhyun, Jinwoon, DiO, Jeongmin, Joshua

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Jinyoung mematut dirinya di cermin. Berputar pelan sebanyak tiga kali, kemudian mengelus perutnya yang agak membuncit. Dia sudah bukan bocah kurus lagi. Setidaknya punya empat anak, ditambah satu atau dua anak lagi di dalam perut, membuat tubuh Jinyoung yang sekarang jadi lebih… makmur. Kedua pipinya tembam. Bahkan pipinya Chanyeol aja kesaing ama Jinyoung. Dulu dia masih bisa membanggakan dagu V linenya. Sekarang dagu kebanggaan itu hilang ditelan kesuburan. Sampai – sampai teman – temannya pada ngasih julukan ajaib ke dia. Kalau Chanyeol biasanya manggil Jinyoung dengan sebutan 'Temnyuk', singkatan dari Tembem Unnyuk. Baekhyun ngasih julukan 'Pao Pao', singkatan dari Bakpao oh Bakpao. Karena katanya pipinya Jinyoung sekarang udah kayak bakpao kembar. Sandeul lebih kurang asem. Dia ngasih julukan yang gak enak banget, 'Jindut', singkatan dari Jinyoung Endut.

Oke. Jinyoung emang gak gemuk – gemuk amat sih. Ya masih termasuk wajarlah badannya mekar dikit. Namanya juga lagi hamil. Cuma emang tiga orang itu aja yang kerajinan ngebully dia. Mentang – mentang Jinyoung udah gak ceking lagi. Tapi Jinyoung mah orangnya seloow ma men aja. Toh badan punya dia sendiri. Terserah dia kan mau diapain?

Kalau temen – temennya iseng manggil dia ini itu. Reaksi Gongchan malah sebaliknya. Dia seneng istrinya subur begitu. Tiap hari pipi bakpaonya dicubitin terus. Engg… dicubitin pake… mulut.

"Pagi sayaangg."

Senyum sumringah Jinyoung melebar. Namja yang paling dia cintai sedunia kini tengah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Pagi."

Gongchan mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir Jinyoung, "Aku udah bikinin kamu susu. Diminum tuh, mumpung masih anget."

Jinyoung berbalik hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan, "Sayang…"

"Hm? Kenapa sayangku?" tanya Gongchan lembut sambil nusuk – nusuk pipi empuk Jinyoung pake telunjuk.

"Kemarin aku sama tiga makhluk kucel udah sempet diskusi, mereka ngerencanain mau ngadain piknik sekeluarga gitu deh. Jadi nanti kita semua bakal piknik bareng. Itung – itung buat refreshing."

"Oh ya? Kapan?"

"Minggu depan."

Gongchan manggut – manggut sambil mikir.

"Kamu bisa kan? Lagian kerjaan kamu juga akhir – akhir ini gak numpuk – numpuk banget." tukas Jinyoung sambil muntir – muntir kancing baju Gongchan.

"Yaa… kalo aku sih no problem. Tapi coba deh kamu tanya anak – anak dulu. Jangan sampai malah merekanya yang gak bisa."

Jinyoung ngangguk lagi, "Iya entar aku tanyain. Kayaknya mereka juga lagi gak ada kesibukan deh weekend ini."

"Tanya dulu. Biasanya Suho kan suka ada rapat dadakan. Jinwoon juga kalo Sabtu Minggu biasanya suka ada hiking sama temen – temen sispalanya."

Jinyoung menjitak kepala Gongchan, "Anak – anak kamu tuh! Sok sibuk semua kayak kamu. Ngeselin!"

Gongchan nyengir jahil, alisnya naik turun mesum, "Ngeselin ngeselin gini tapi tarikannya manteb asoy, kaan? Tuh buktinya produksi anak kita lancar jaya. HAHAHA."

Jinyoung melotot keki ke beruk yang kepedean banget ngomong produksi anak lancar jaya itu. Kepala Gongchan kena toyoran maut lagi, "Lancar jaya dengkulmu. Capek tau!"

Gongchan mendaratkan kecupan kilat lagi di bibir Jinyoung, "Iya deh. Aku janji ini yang terakhir, gak bakalan ada request lagi. Okeh? Tos dulu? Bro? Sayang? Ma men?"

Jinyoung muter bola mata lalu menubrukkan telapak tangannya ke tangan kanan Gongchan yang terangkat.

"Naah! Sip. Eh itu susu kamu di meja, jangan lupa." Ujar Gongchan melangkah keluar kamar sambil nunjuk meja nakas di samping ranjang mewah mereka.

Senyum manis Jinyoung melebar, "Thank you, honey. I love you!"

Gongchan ngacungin jempol sebentar terus menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

Tatapan Jinyoung hinggap di cermin lagi. Kedua tangannya kembali mengusap sang perut buncit. Habis itu tarik napas kepanjangan. Kayaknya mereka musti nambah satu kamar lagi deh. Atau dua? Waduh. Biaya lagi dong?!

.Tok. Kepala Joshua nongol di pintu, "Ma, aku laper nih. Masakin sarapan dong?" pintanya manja, "Terus aku juga kan ada latihan drama sampai sore, sekalian bikinin bekal boleh gak?

Senyum manis Jinyoung merekah. Anak bungsunya yang satu ini emang sangat manja dan cenderung lebih dekat padanya ketimbang Gongchan. Berbeda dengan dua kakaknya, Suho dan Jinwoon yang notabene berjiwa aktifis dan memiliki hobi serupa, dua anak pertamanya itu lebih dekat ke Gongchan. Kalau Jeongmin sih anaknya netral. Gak berpihak pada satu kubu.

"Boleh dong, sayang."

"Yeeahh! Asiik! Makasih Mamaku yang cantik." Joshua nutup pintu dan langsung berlari menuruni tangga dengan antusias.

Jinwoon bingung ngeliat adik bungsunya lari-lari semangat gitu, "Kenapa lo?"

"Mama mau bikinin aku bekal." Lapor Joshua riang gembira.

Jinwoon pasang tampang 'Ooh' malas. Dasar bocah. Kirain apaan tadi.

Sementara Suho duduk di depan Tv sambil asik menghapal rumus-rumus kimia. Suho ini cerdas, ketua osis, dan berotak encer. Jinwoon itu kebalikannya, dia rada lemot tapi badannya tinggi bongsor dan kekar. Dibilang sodara kembar tapi gak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali dilihat dari segi manapun! Suho kurcaci, Jinwoon raksasa. Suho kalem-kalem bijak, Jinwoon pecicilan dan memiliki kaki yang baunya amit-amit. Sanggup membuat seluruh pemirsa yang ada di dunia gaib maupun dunia nyata pingsan kejang-kejang.

Waktu mereka kecil dulu, Jinyoung pernah sampai adu mulut sama mbak-mbak penjaga stand minuman di mall gara-gara cewek itu ngotot gak percaya Suho dan Jinwoon kembar. Iyalah. Wong beda jauh gitu. Kembar di akte kelahirannya doang. Sampai ada salah seorang temen sispala Jinwoon yang dengan kurang ajarnya ngomong gini: "Lu kalo jalan jangan terlalu dempet sama Suho, entar kalo lo meleng, Suho kasian kegencet."

Suho itu kelemahannya satu, dia pikun abis! Makanya sering diledekin Kakek boncel sama temen-temennya saking pikun dan pelupanya dia.

"Min, tadi pensil kesayangan gue mana?" tanya Suho ke Jeongmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Udah gue kembaliin kok." Jeongmin acuh sambil minum susu.

"Kembaliin apaan orang gak ada di tangan gue gini!" ujar Suho sewot.

"Pokoknya tadi udah gue kembaliin." Jeongmin sekarang sibuk bercermin. Jeongmin itu super narsis. Kemana-mana gak bisa lepas dari cermin. Pokoknya benda apapun yang memantulkan mukanya, bakal dipakai bercermin sama Jeongmin. Pantat sendok, genangan air hujan, permukaan danau, apapun! Bahkan Jeongmin ini paling sering kesandung, nyungsep dan nyaris keserempet berkali-kali gara-gara kalo jalan lebih sering melototin cermin daripada jalanan. Minggu lalu aja dia sukses nyungsep di lubang galian.

"Mana? Buktinya gak ada!" Suho ngotot.

"Terus itu yang di kuping lo apa?" tunjuk Jeongmin ke benda runcing dan panjang di telinga kanan Suho.

Suho meraba daun telinganya dan langsung cengar-cengir menemukan pensil kesayangannya ternyata nyangkut disitu, "Oh iya. Heheh. Lupa."

Joengmin mendengus. Dasar kakek!

Suho ini meskipun berotak encer dan pemakan rumus, dia itu penyakit pikunnya udah masuk taraf internasional alias parah banget. Saking parahnya, sampai nyerempet ke gejala amnesia. Makanya dia rajin menghapal rumus setiap hari sebenernya bukan karena rajin. Tapi karena dia pelupa. Temen-temennya di OSIS hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala kalau Suho sudah kumat penyakitnya. Suho pernah lupa kalau dia lagi jalan bareng sama keluarganya, karena bingung kenapa mendadak dia ada di mall sendirian, akhirnya Suho pun pulang dengan tidak berdosanya sementara satu keluarga panik nyariin dia. Sampai seluruh petugas mall ditanyain sama Gongchan, takut anak sulungnya kesasar dan diculik om om mesum.

Tidak hanya itu, Suho juga pernah lupa alamat rumahnya sendiri. Dia lupa siapa yang mendarat pertama kali di bulan. Dia selalu lupa tanggal lahirnya sendiri. Dia selalu lupa untuk menggosok giginya sebelum tidur. Dia pernah kelupaan meninggalkan tasnya di sekolah, akhirnya dia terpaksa balik lagi cuma untuk ngambil tas doang. Dia pernah lupa siapa itu Edward Cullen dan apa itu Twilight. Dia pernah lupa siapa nama aslinya saking terlalu seringnya orang manggilin dia 'Suho'. Dan gara-gara lupa, Suho pernah tidak belajar sama sekali padahal besoknya ada ujian massal untuk semua mata pelajaran. Kesimpulannya, Suho itu pelupa dan gampang lupa akan segala hal.

Gongchan dan Jinyoung juga heran, kenapa otak anak sulung mereka bisa menua secepat itu. Sementara orangnya sendiri berdalih dia bisa pikun parah begini karena kebanyakan memikirkan Negara dan perdamaian dunia. Prett! Nama sendiri aja lupa boro-boro mikirin Negara!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai adalah manusia yang paling suka tidur. Jika seandainya ada Hari Tidur Sedunia, itu berarti Kai lah pencetusnya. Tidak peduli kapan pun dan dimanapun, dia bisa tidur pulas. Bahkan ditempat-tempat paling ekstrem dan tidak layak sekalipun, Kai tetap bisa ngorok dengan damai sentosa. Dia bahkan pernah 'tidak sengaja' tertidur saat main bungee jumping. Waktu ditanya kenapa dia tidak berteriak histeris seperti manusia normal pada umumnya dan malah pules molor, Kai dengan santainya menjawab: "Habis adem sih, banyak angin sepoi-sepoi."

Bayangkan. Bungee jumping. Diatas ketinggian beribu-ribu kaki… dan Kai malah molor!

Sepertinya Kai ini kelebihan hormon yang bikin dia selalu merasa ngantuk setiap detik. Hanya ciuman dari Sehun yang bisa bikin Kai melek agak lebih lama dan langsung 'Turn On'. Turn hasratnya, On juniornya.

Sebenarnya sih anak ini tampan, dengan kulit eksotisnya dan tubuh tinggi tegap yang bagus. Banyak yang mengidolakan Kai di awal-awal tahun ajaran baru, tapi begitu tau sifat Kai nyeleneh dengan hobi molor gembel ekstremnya yang malu-maluin dan tidak kenal sikon, cewek-cewek langsung pada ilfill. Mereka semuanya mundur teratur. Kibarkan bendera putih di depan hidung mini Kai lalu ngibrit secepat kilat. Kai sih slow aja orangnya, selama dia masih bisa molor dan tidak merugikan siapapun, whatever apa kata orang… elu-elu gue-gue! Begitu prinsipnya. Ditambah lagi dia sudah punya kekasih. Seorang namja manis, super cute, berkulit putih dan unyyu maksimal. Sehun.

Sehun ini kalo diliat sekilas tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Dia tampan dan cantik sekaligus. Penggemar? Seharusnya tidak sulit kan memiliki penggemar bejibun dengan wajah yang rupawan seperti itu? Sama seperti Kai, dulu Sehun juga sempat digila-gilai oleh cewek-cewek, mulai dari anak kelas satu sampai siswa senior, hampir sebagian besar langsung kesemsem pas liat Sehun. Eh… begitu tau Sehun ajaib dan leluhurnya para alien, cewek-cewek itu langsung pada balik badan, hapus make up, ngeluarin hape dan pura-pura smsan. Tapi karena Sehun juga orangnya cenderung cuek dan sebodo amat, jadi dia santai aja melenggang kesana kemari pamer kemesraan dengan Kai. Pacar pertama sekaligus pacar kesayangannya.

Sehun sayang banget sama Kai. Dia bisa memaklumi hobi molornya Kai. Bahkan saat Kai disuruh hormat ke tiang bendera sampai pulang karena kedapatan molor pas upacara, Sehun tidak tertawa sama sekali seperti teman-teman Kai yang lain. Waktu Kai terkena lemparan bola basket nyasar waktu jam pelajaran olahraga terus pingsan dengan benjolan segede bola kasti, Sehun juga tidak ketawa sampai terencok-encok seperti teman-teman Kai yang lain. Sehun sudah bertekad dia akan menerima kekurangan Kai dengan iklas dan lapang dada. Seperti Kai yang berusaha keras mendengarkan semua ceramah tentang aliennya hampir setiap saat, walaupun itu selalu berakhir dengan suara ngoroknya Kai yang cetar membahana, pokoknya Sehun sudah berjanji!

"Hun, gak sarapan dulu?" tanya Sandeul liat anak sulungnya itu udah rapi jali dan siap berangkat bareng bebeb tersayang.

Sehun menggeleng sambil masang sepatu, "Enggak, Ma. Aku langsung aja. Entar sarapan bareng Kai di kantin."

Sandeul memutar bola mata. Dasar abege. Dikit-dikit bareng pacar, dikit-dikit bareng pacar. Tapi dia gak bisa ngomel, soalnya Sandeul kan pernah muda (yaiyalah!).

Baro muncul dari dalam kamar, udah siap dengan tas ranselnya yang berisi barang-barang mencurigakan yang tidak ada seorangpun kepingin tau apa isinya. Namja itu sudah siap juga dengan jas labnya yang panjang dan berwarna putih.

Berhubung sekarang Baro rajin olahraga dan diet keras, makanya berat badannya balik ke ideal lagi. Tidak ada lagi perut landasan pesawat terbang (julukan yang diberikan Jungkook ke perut Papanya), yang ada perut 'nyaris' sixpack hasil nge-gym dan latihan keras. Baro makin keren, Sandeul makin kesengsem. Tiap hari dia colek-colek terus perutnya Baro.

"Pagi, tupai!" Sandeul nyolek gemes perutnya Baro, seperti biasaaa. Habis itu perutnya dikitik-kitik, "Pagi, Pagi, Pagii!"

Baro haha-hihi kegelian, berusaha berkelit dari serangan kitik-kitik Sandeul, "Hehehe, udah dong sayang. Geli… Berani kamu, hah? Sini rasakan pembalasanku!" Baro membalas Sandeul dengan menjilati daun telinganya secara barbar. Tau disitulah kelemahan Sandeul.

Sandeul cekikikan puas sambil mendorong-dorong mulut Baro menjauh dari telinganya, "Baro, udah! Stop! Iya iya, aku nyerah hihihi!"

Baro berhenti menjilat, sebagai gantinya dia mendaratkan lumatan dan kecupan mesra di bibir lembut Sandeul. Meraupnya, menjilatinya, lalu menyesap bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian. Tentu saja Sehun harus menginterupsi itu dengan cara berdehem. Masa sih dia harus berangkat sekolah tiap hari dengan mode horny binti pervert?

"Sehun, kamu gak sekalian bareng Papa?" tanya Baro mengernyit liat Sehun lagi berdiri-diri depan jendela, bercermin, mengecek rambutnya untuk yang kesejuta kali. Sehun ini selain maniak alien, dia juga hobi banget nget nget gonta-ganti warna rambut. Katanya sih warna rambutnya itu mewakili perasaannya. Karena sekarang Sehun sedang dimabuk asmara, makanya warna rambutnya pink gulali. Tapi si Jungkook, calon penerus takhta Raja iblis, pernah iseng mengerjai cat rambut kakaknya. Waktu itu kan Sehun pengen mewarnai rambutnya jadi warna ijo melon, tapi sama si Jungkook, cat rambutnya itu diutak-atik. Walhasil bukannya ijo melon, rambut Sehun malah jadi ijo karpet kelurahan.

"Gak deh, Pa. Aku sama Kai aja naik bus sekolah. Lagian kalo naik bus kan enak, bisa sekalian ngobrol sama temen-temen." tolak Sehun.

Baro mencibir, "Ngobrol sama temen-temen? Paling kamu asik mojok dibelakang! Udah deh sama Papa aja, Papa kan udah lama gak nganterin kamu lagi."

Sehun balas mencibir, "Udah lama apaan, Pa? Baru juga dua hari yang lalu."

Baro cengar-cengir. Oh iya ya?

"Ya udah, Pa. Biarin aja. Eh, tapi kamu inget lho ya? Pokoknya pacaran sehat! Mama gak mau denger ada berita kamu macem-macem sama Kai di sekolah. Paham? Kalau sampai…"

"Iya iya, Ma. Sehun janji, Sehun tau kok." Sehun buru-buru memotong pidato kenegaraan Sandeul dengan kecupan kilat di pipi. Kalo harus duduk manis dengerin Mamanya dulu sampai selesai ngomel, bisa-bisa ketinggalan bus dia.

Baro juga ikut mengecup sayang pipi Sandeul, kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya, "Aku pergi dulu…" Baro tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Anaknya kurang satu. Kemana anak bungsunya yang penebar bencana dan huru-hara itu? "Lho, sayang? Jungkook mana? Tadi aku intip di kamar kok udah gak ada?"

"Dia berangkat duluan tadi, katanya mau bareng sama Taehyung." Jawab Sandeul sambil ngeloyor ke dapur.

Baro hanya ber-'Ooo' malas, sedangkan Sehun diem aja. Udah maklum. Setan cilik itu kan sedang tergila-gila dengan cowok manis anak tetangga sebelah. Si Taehyung, anaknya Om Tao dan Om Baekhyun. Cowok yang kerjanya ngangguk-ngangguk autis dan telinganya gak pernah lepas dari headset. Itulah mengapa Taehyung cakep-cakep tapi bolot dan sering gak nyambung kalo diajakin ngomong. Hanya Jungkook yang bisa mengerti Taehyung. Oh iya, sama satu lagi sih, Joshua. Tapi Joshua kadang gak telaten orangnya dan sering sebel-sebel sendiri sama Taehyung. Bayangin aja, lain yang ditanya, lain yang dijawab. Gondok gak tuh?

Bahkan jika suatu saat Pak haji bolot lengser dari jabatannya, hanya Taehyung lah kandidat paling kuat yang bisa menggantikan Pak haji bolot.

Congek, budek, bolot, ngeselin dan minta ditimpuk. Taehyung banget tuh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tae?"

Taehyung ngangguk-ngangguk sambil baca komik.

"Tae…"

Taehyung masih ngangguk-ngangguk ajib.

"TAE!"

"Ha?" Taehyung melongo bloon ke Baekhyun, Mamanya yang punya cita-cita suatu saat pengen buka pabrik eyeliner sendiri.

"Kamu jadi gak pergi sama Jungkook? Kalo enggak, ini mau dianterin sama Papa kamu." ujar Baekhyun.

Taehyung masih melongo.

Tao berdecak, "Jadi pergi sama Jungkook gak? Nanti Papa anterin kalo enggak."

Taehyung tetep plangak-plangok, sekarang alisnya ngumpul di tengah semua.

Karena gak sabar, Baekhyun yang posisi duduknya paling dekat, langsung menarik headset Taehyung sampai terlepas, "Mau pergi sendiri atau bareng sama Papa? Makanya kalo lagi bareng gini jangan pake headset! Kebiasaan! Kayak tinggal sendirian di hutan, aja!" dumel Baekhyun.

"Apa, Ma?! Papa pengen ninggalin aku sendiri di hutan?!" tanya Taehyung pake acara melotot sinetron segala.

"Iya, nak. Habis kamu ngeselin sih." Tao malah mengiyakan.

Baekhyun nyikut Tao sambil melotot galak. Tao cengengesan santai aja terus lanjut melahap rotinya.

"TaeTae sayaangg…" Baekhyun pasang senyum ekstra manis dan ekstra sabar, "Mama tadi tanya kamu, mau pergi sendiri atau sama Papa? Bukan mau nyuruh Papa ninggalin kamu di hutan. Bukan!"

"Jadi Mama yang nyuruh Papa buat ninggalin aku di hutan?!" Taehyung melotot india sekarang.

Baekhyun dan Tao kompak jedotin kepala ke meja saking gondoknya.

"Permisiii! Spadaa! Selamat pagii!" teriak Jungkook dari arah pintu depan.

"Jungkook? Jungkook udah dateng!" pekik Taehyung girang. Giliran Jungkook aja baru denger dia. Dasar bolot pilih kasih! "Pa, Ma aku pergi dulu ya? Daah!"

Tao dan Baekhyun hanya saling melirik dengan tampang melas. Kemudian menghela napas bareng-bareng. Benar–benar cobaan Maha berat dan penuh rintangan bisa punya anak sebolot Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol meringis di depan kompor. Ini sudah percobaan kesekian kalinya, tapi telur dadar mata sapi yang dia masak gak ada yang bener daritadi. Kalau enggak keasinan, ya kemanisan. Malah tadi eksperimen ketiganya menghasilkan telur gosong yang rasanya manis. Coba bayangin. Udah gosong, manis pula. Benar-benar perpaduan yang sangat tidak layak untuk lidah makhluk hidup jenis apapun.

"Mom, udah deh, biar DiO aja yang bikin. Aku gak mau kena muntaber mendadak di tengah jalan." tukas Lay bikin Chanyeol mendelik sebal.

"Iya, Mom. Sini biar aku aja yang masak. Soalnya aku gak mau mati muda." timpal DiO yang tidak hanya membuat Chanyeol mendelik, tapi sukses membuat bola matanya meloncat keluar saking ngototnya dia melotot.

"Duuh lapeeerr…" rintih Kai dengan mata yang (always) merem, "Kok daritadi ada bau bau nggak enak? Apa Jinwoon hyung numpang mandi disini lagi?"

Graaahh! Kalo saja Chanyeol Nyai Roro kidul, sudah dia datangkan Tsunami ke rumah ini untuk melenyapkan ketiga anaknya yang sangat tak tau diuntung.

"Kalian itu anak Mommy apa bukan, sih? Ngomongnya daritadi bikin down aja. Mommy kan pengen berusaha biar bisa jadi seorang Ibu yang baik dan pinter masak, kalo diledekin terus kapan bisanya?" sungut Chanyeol sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Ngambek.

"Morning, everyone!" sapa Kris.

"Morning, Dad." sahut tiga kuman kaki itu.

Kris langsung meluk Chanyeol terus mendaratkan kecupan di jidat, "Ada apa, honey? Kok masih pagi pagi udah cemberut?"

"Itu tuh, anak anak kamu. Semuanya pada ngatain aku, orang lagi belajar masak malah diledekin." Chanyeol ngelapor kayak anak kecil habis dijorokin bareng-bareng.

"Kalian itu gak boleh gitu sama, Mommy. Mommy kan udah susah payah belajar masak demi kalian, ayo sana minta maaf." tukas Kris dengan nada bijak dan kebapakan.

"Maaf, Mom. Kami gak akan ngeledekin Mommy lagi." Ujar Lay, DiO dan Kai kompak.

"Meskipun masakan Mommy beracun." tambah Lay iseng.

Diantara tiga orang itu, memang Lay lah yang mulutnya paling sadis. Untuk ukuran seorang koordinator tawuran kayak Lay, omongannya emang sering bikin orang mendelik sewot karena jarang disaring. Main nyeplos aja. Preman sih.

Kris dan Chanyeol kompak melotot, "YIXING!"

Udah deh, kalo Daddy dan Mommy nya udah manggil Lay pake nama asli begitu, itu artinya mereka udah murka banget. Waktunya untuk duduk kalem dan pasang tampang innocent. Daripada uang jajannya dipotong sembilan puluh persen. Iya. Terkadang dua orang itu bisa sadis dan tidak berperasaan.

Tiba-tiba suara bel pintu menginterupsi rutinitas pagi mereka.

"Pasti Sehun." tebak DiO. Iyalah. Siapalagi sih yang rajin jemputin Kai tiap pagi kalau bukan anak itu?

"Kai, bukain tuh sono! Pacar lo!" Lay nyikut Kai. Yang disikut cuma ngedip-ngedip bentar habis itu ngorok lagi.

"Hah! Lama!" dengus Chanyeol liat tiga anaknya sikut-sikutan tapi gak ada yang mau bergerak, "Biar Mommy aja." Chanyeol pun bergegas ke pintu depan.

Sepeninggalnya Chanyeol, Kris iseng-iseng melongok keatas penggorengan. Meringis miris melihat benda yang gak jelas bentuknya sedang tergeletak pasrah diatas penggorengan. Itu telur mata sapi? Kok bentuknya encer-encer lengket dan item?

Kris menghela napas panjang. Resiko punya istri yang gak bisa masak sama sekali. Mau merekrut pembantu buat kerja di rumah mereka juga Chanyeol gak setuju. Katanya gak percaya lagi sama orang, gara-gara pembantu pertama mereka dulu malah berkhianat dengan membawa kabur jam tangan mewah milik Kris. Chanyeol jadi trauma semenjak saat itu. Dulu Kris lega banget kalau Jaejoong, Ibu mertuanya, datang dan menginap disini. Karena pasti Jaejoong lah yang bertugas sebagai juru masak dan mengurus kebersihan rumah. Tapi karena sekarang DiO udah gede dan udah mengerti dengan segala macam jenis pekerjaan rumah tangga, makanya DiO lah yang kebanyakan mengambil alih. Kadang Kris sering heran sendiri. Ini yang ibu rumah tangga Chanyeol apa DiO sih sebenarnya? Bukan berarti Chanyeol gak ngerti apa-apa sama sekali sih, istrinya itu hanya agak santai. Ralat, bukan agak santai. Santai banget malah! Kalau pas lagi mood aja baru rajin beres-beres rumah. Kalo enggak ya dibiarin aja tuh cucian sama setrikaan menumpuk dibelakang. Kris bahkan pernah cekcok sama Chanyeol gara-gara semua sempaknya dibiarin aja tergeletak di keranjang selama sebulan dan gak pernah dicuci. Kris sampai bingung ke kantor mau pake apa gara-gara persediaan sempaknya di lemari habis. Oke. Kris memang gak pernah berangkat kerja hanya bermodalkan sempak aja sih. Tapi kan gak mungkin juga dia gak pake sama sekali. Manusia tanpa sempak itu bagai sayur tanpa royco. Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah: Kenapa kita membahas sempaknya Kris?

"Kai, ini Sehun datang, cepet kamu habisin makanan kamu." tukas Chanyeol sambil membawa Sehun ke hadapan Kai.

"Apanya yang dihabisin? Makanannya aja gak ada." jawab Kai dengan mata setengah merem setengah melek.

Chanyeol nyengir sambil tepuk jidat. Iya ya lupa! Habis itu melirik DiO. DiO membalas dengan gelengan kepala. Lay nunjuk jam di dinding. Chanyeol melirik kearah jam dinding. Sudah jam tujuh lewat sepuluh menit. Gak sempet lagi. Dia tau anak-anaknya gak boleh terlambat. Soalnya sekolah itu lumayan disiplin, jam setengah tujuh pintu gerbangnya udah ditutup. Lewat dari itu? Silahkan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Atau kalau gak mau pulang, silahkan geletakan aja di depan pagar.

"Ya sudah nih Daddy kasih duit lebih. Kalian jajan makanan di sekolah." Kris ngeluarin dompet terus bagi-bagi duit. Ayah yang baik dan tidak pelit kan dia?

"Hore! Makasih, Dad." Jawab Kai tepuk tangan girang dengan mata melek lebar. Duit adalah salah satu yang bisa bikin Kai melek. Nomer satu makanan gratis dan nomer tiga Sehun kalo pas lagi ngamuk.

"Makasih, Dad. Aku gak usah terlalu banyak. Yang penting cukup beli makanan, aku kan bawa air sendiri dari rumah." tukas DiO yang emang paling pengertian dan dewasa diantara sodara-sodaranya.

"Yakin kamu?" tanya Kris ngeliatin DiO ragu.

DiO ngangguk mantab, "Iya. Lagipula harga makanan berapa sih?"

"Padahal…" Kris belum kelar ngomongnya, duitnya udah berpindah ke tangan Lay.

"Makasih. Aku ambil ya, DiO? Lo emang adek gue yang paling top markotop deh!"

Kris berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala liat kelakuan preman anaknya yang satu itu, "Lay! Dasar anak gak sopan! Daddy belum ngasih kok udah main tarik aja?"

"Tapi Daddy kan udah ngasih DiO, terus DiO juga kan udah ngasih ke aku. Iya kan?" tanya Lay kepedean banget terus melirik DiO, minta dukungan.

DiO ngangguk sabar, "Iya, hyung. Ambil aja."

Sebuah kemenangan tercetak di bibir Lay. Kris pasang muka galak sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Gak mempan. Lay gak keder sama yang begituan. Udah sering liat muka yang jauh lebih sangar selama tawuran.

"Ayo berangkat sana. Nanti telat. Mommy gak mau liat kalian dihukum." Ujar Chanyeol membuat semua anaknya berkemas-kemas dan beranjak dari meja makan.

Kai juga berdiri dari kursi kemudian menggandeng Sehun.

"Pergi dulu ya, Om." pamit Sehun ke Kris dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas dengan pelukan beruang terus cipika-cipiki sama Sehun, "Jaga Kai ya. Jangan sampai dia ketiduran di gudang sekolah lagi."

Sehun terkekeh. Padahal yang uke dia, tapi justru dia yang disuruh ngejagain anaknya, "Iya, Om. Saya jaga kok."

"Apa sih, Mom? Kayak aku bayi aja pake dijagain segala." protes Kai, antara gengsi dan malu tugasnya sebagai seme yang seharusnya menjaga malah dilimpahkan ke Sehun.

"Karena kamu gak becus makanya Mommy minta tolong ke Sehun." ketus Chanyeol sukses membuat Kai merengut jelek.

"Buruan! Bus sekolahnya udah dateng!" seru Lay dari luar rumah.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dan berdadah dadah ria, Kai dan Sehun pun segera menyusul Lay dan DiO keluar rumah.

"Kamu berangkat ngajar jam berapa?" tanya Kris sambil mengecup pipi Chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

"Jam sepuluh kok, nanti aku mau bareng sama Jinyoung. Kasian perutnya buncit gitu, dilarang bawa mobil sendiri sama Gongchan." jawab Chanyeol kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris lalu membalas lumatan-lumatan lembut yang diberikan Kris.

"Oh ya udah. Awas jangan ngebut."

"Ya gak mungkin juga aku ngebut, bawa orang hamil kok ngebut? Bisa-bisa aku dibantai sama suaminya." tukas Chanyeol.

Kris terkekeh, "Mau bantai kamu? Langkahi dulu mayatku."

Chanyeol ngakak terus mendaratkan cubitan manja di dada Kris, "Bisa aja!"

Kris tertawa pelan, habis itu nyium puncak kepala Chanyeol lama sekali. Penuh penghayatan.

"Aku duluan ya, sayang. See you tonight… in our precious bed. Hahaha! Jangan lupa pakai celana kamu yang itu ya? Aku kepengen liat." _Tring!_ Kris ngedipin mata dengan senyum mesum.

Wajah Chanyeol merona merah, tersipu-sipu layaknya anak abege dilanda cinta monyet, "Oke, baby. See you tonight."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook melangkah mengendap-ngendap dibelakang Joshua. Temannya itu sedang asik buka mulut lebar-lebar. Pasti mau melahap hamburger bikinan Mamanya. Jungkook masih dendam karena tadi Joshua gak mau bagi hamburgernya. Padahal Joshua kan bawa dua, jadi bisa aja kan yang satunya buat dia?! Dasar maruk. Kecil-kecil tapi rakus. Gak setia kawan. Pelit. Rasakan ini!

"DOORRRR!"

Joshua beserta hamburgernya berhasil loncat bareng dari kursi.

"JUNGKOOK! Lo liat ini hamburger gue tumpah semua! Lo tuh apaan sih?!" omel Joshua melotot galak, "Padahal gue kan belum sarapan tadi…" cicit Joshua pasang muka siap mengeluarkan jurus rintihan anak tiri kebanyakan dianiya.

"Ssstt…" Jungkook malah nempelin telunjuk di mulut siap mangap mewek Joshua, "Jangan teriak-teriak nangisnya ya? Bisik-bisik aja ya? Bisik-bisik?"

Joshua batal nangis. Malah melotot sadis. Jungkook ini betul-betul minta dikurung sama kobra dan babi ngepet kayaknya. Orang mau nangis malah diatur, gak boleh teriak-teriak katanya. Seketika Joshua menyesali nasibnya kenapa bisa punya teman sekejam Jungkook.

"AWW! Kok gigit sih?!" Jungkook buru-buru menjauhkan telunjuknya yang nyut-nyutan kena gigit, terus dikibas-kibasin heboh.

Joshua manyun sebel, "Tenang aja, gue gak rabies. Salah sendiri main nempelin telunjuk di mulut orang!"

"Jung, Josh, kalian lagi pada ngapain?" tanya Taehyung yang baru saja menuntaskan acara buang hajatnya.

Modus pun dimulai!

"Tae… lo liat tuh, temen lo. Masa jari gue digigit? Nih liat masih ada bekas gigitan sama bau jigongnya." sungut Jungkook pasang muka sok melas sambil pamer telunjuknya yang kena gigit.

Joshua melongo tak terima dirinya menjadi oknum tertuduh. Merasa terkhianati. Anjrit. Dasar raja tuyul! Yang salah siapa yang ngadu siapa.

Taehyung menarik telunjuk kanan Jungkook terus memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, "Ini… digigit Joshua?"

Jungkook ngangguk, "Iya tuh. Masa gue digigit gara-gara gue minta hamburgernya dia gak mau ngasih." lapor Jungkook si mulut propokator.

Bukannya ikut bermelas ria dan turut berduka cita, Taehyung malah menampik jari telunjuk Jungkook. "Lo pikir gue gak liat, apa? Lo kan yang ngagetin Joshua tadi terus bikin burgernya tumpah? Tuh dibawah kakinya Joshua masih ada." tunjuk Taehyung ke kotak bekal dan burger-burger malang milik Joshua yang masih berserakan di lantai, "Kecuali kalo Joshua yang numpahin kotak bekalnya sendiri. Tapi gue rasa dia gak mungkin ngelakuin itu."

Jungkook nelen ludah. Modusnya gagal total.

Taehyung ngeliatin Jungkook sambil berdecak dan geleng-geleng kepala, "Gue gak nyangka lo bisa setega itu sama Joshua, dia itu kan temen kita sendiri."

Rasanya kayak ada yang menusuk dada Jungkook. Efeknya langsung bikin otaknya mendadak slow motion kayak hape kepenuhan memori yang kerjanya loading melulu.

"Eh.. tapi, tapi…" Jungkook gelagapan mati kutu.

"Gue besok berangkat duluan ya, soalnya ada pemanasan buat latihan upacara bendera. Sori."

Jungkook terperangah. Meskipun gak secara langsung, omongannya Taehyung tadi kayak seolah menegaskan cowok itu ogah berangkat bareng Jungkook lagi.

Sementara Joshua diem aja. Gak perlu otak seorang cenayang untuk membaca isi hati Joshua yang pasti sedang tertawa meledeknya.

Setelah selesai membantu Joshua merapikan kotak bekanya, Taehyung pun ngeloyor pergi dengan lempengnya sambil pasang headset di telinga. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih mematung shock karena penolakan barusan sangat membekas di hatinya.

"Makanya Jung, jadi orang jangan rese dan tukang carmuk! Kena karma kan lo!?" ledek Joshua puas banget melihat Jungkook tadi berhasil 'ditelanjangi' habis-habisan sama gebetannya sendiri.

Jungkook mendaratkan jitakan maut di kepala Joshua, "Berisik! Gara-gara lo nih! Gagal total kan pedekate gue."

"Yee… malah nyalahin! Nih burger gue? Mau? Rasa tanah dan tokai kucing." Joshua nawarin kotak bekal berisi hamburger acakadut habis jatohnya.

Jungkook hanya mendengus sebagai balasan. Tenang saja. Bukan Jungkook namanya kalo dia gak bisa ngambil hatinya Taehyung lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Woi, molor!"

"Ekhh… Ohok! Ohok! Pwehh! Apa sih?! Main lempar kulit pisang ke mulut orang! Emang aku monyet? Monyet aja gak makan kulit pisang!" protes Kai sambil terbatuk-batuk, nyaris keselek kulit pisang yang dilempar Sehun dan goal tepat di mulutnya yang menguap lebar.\

Sehun cekikikan, "Ya lagian aku lagi cerita kamu malah mangap berkali-kali. Kenapa? Cerita aku ngebosenin ya?" tanya Sehun ambigu dengan senyum 'berbahaya'.

Mana mungkin sih Kai jawab ngebosenin? Bisa-bisa dia bakal jatuh bangun lagi selama seminggu kayak dulu waktu sebelum mereka jadian. Soalnya Sehun ini orangnya moody. Dan kalaupun dia gak ngaku lagi ngambek, itu bisa tercermin ke warna rambutnya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Kayak waktu itu Sehun lagi bad mood gara-gara nilai ujiannya selama dua hari berturut-turut dapet nilai anjlok. Besoknya Sehun langsung mengecat rambutnya menjadi ungu tua. Makanya selain dikenal sebagai leluhurnya para alien, Sehun juga sering diledekin lampion berjalan. Tau kan lampion warna-warni? Ya sama kayak rambutnya Sehun.

"Enggak kok, gak ngebosenin. Aku tadi ngantuk emang karena kurang tidur aja." Kai berdalih pake alasan tolol. Sejak kapan sih manusia kayak Kai kekurangan tidur?

"Terus yang kemarin-kemarin apa namanya kalo bukan tidur? Meremin mata?" tanya Sehun mencibir.

Kai terkekeh sambil mendekap Sehun dalam rangkulannya, "Ya makanya sekali-kali kamu cerita yang lain dong. Jangan alien mulu. Tuh gara-gara kamu sering cerita alien akhirnya jadi kebawa sampai ke pelajaran. Waktu disuruh bikin soal dua nomer buat perbaikan nilai ujian biologi, tau gak kamu soal apa yang aku buat?"

Sehun menggeleng polos, "Enggak."

"Nih yang nomer satu, sebutkan perbedaan anatomi tubuh manusia dengan makhluk luar angkasa."

Sehun melotot gak nyangka, "Serius kamu bikin soal biologi kayak gitu?"

Kai ngangguk, "Serius! Mau denger soal nomer dua bikinan aku? Nih, nomer dua, mengapa bentuk kerangka tulang manusia berbeda dengan makhluk luar angkasa? Dan makhluk luar angkasa bernapas menggunakan apa? Jelaskan!"

Tawa Sehun makin menjadi, "Wah, parah kamu bisa-bisanya bikin soal kayak gitu. Biologi pula!"

"Ya kan yang penting masih ada hubungannya dengan makhluk hidup. Alien hidup kan? Nah berarti termasuk makhluk hidup!" tukas Kai ngawur.

Sehun cengengesan, "Tapi aku seneng, itu artinya doktrin teori alien dan luar angkasa aku ngefek banget sama kamu. Sampai kebawa di biologi segala."

"Yee seneng sih seneng. Tapi gak tiap saat juga kali." Ujar Kai melirik malas, "Atau coba deh kamu ngobrolin topik yang ada hubungannya sama sesuatu yang aku sukai." Usulnya.

Sehun menerawang ke langit-langit kelas, "Sesuatu yang kamu sukai? Berarti ngobrolin segala macam hal tentang tidur?"

Sebenernya Kai kepengen bilang makanan, tapi dia kan juga suka tidur. Ya gak beda jauh lah.

"Kalo gitu aku punya cerita orang-orang yang diculik alien waktu mereka tidur."

Cengiran di wajah Kai hilang tanpa jejak. Ck. Alien lagi, alien lagi! "Tadi kan aku bilang cari topik lain. Kenapa balik ke alien lagi?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibir, "Tapi aku gak punya topik obrolan lain selain alien dan luar angkasa."

Kai garuk-garuk kuping. Seharusnya Sehun ini lebih cocok ikut lomba balap karung bareng alien di Planet Uranus daripada berkeliaran di bumi.

"Ya udah gini aja deh, mending kita dengerin musik sambil nonton video bareng. Daripada musingin topik obrolan gak jelas."

Kai mengeluarkan ponsel beserta headset dari dalam ranselnya. Terus headset kanan dia pasang di telinganya sendiri, yang sebelah kiri dia sodorin ke Sehun. Namja manis itu dengan senang hati menerimanya. Kai membuka situs youtube dan langsung membuka akun youtube yang dia buat. Disitu muncul list-list videoklip musik favorit yang sering dia dengarkan.

"Nih lagu favorit yang paling aku suka, lagu terbarunya Exo, Love me right. Asik kan?" ujar Kai promosi.

Perlahan-lahan kepala Sehun ikut bergerak mengikuti irama lagu, "Wah, iya bener. Kamu punya lagunya? Entar kirim ke aku ya?"

Kai tersenyum manis sambil mengelus pipi lembut Sehun dengan jempolnya, "Oke deh, sayang."

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, semenjak daritadi ada sepasang mata yang terus menyorot dua sejoli itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lay berdiri tegak, persis disebelah Rap Monster. Teman, adik kelas, sekaligus wakil iestrumr di medan perang. Karena mereka sekarang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan segerombolan cowok berwajah anarkis. Cowok – cowok itu anak STM komplek sebelah yang emang udah mengikrarkan diri mereka sebagai musuh bebuyutan BHS High School, mulai dari jaman Tipi item putih sampai sekarang Tipi udah warna – warni.

Lay memicingkan mata, menatap tajam kedepan. Ke mata seorang cowok yang merupakan komandan diantara gerombolan itu. Cowok berbadan gede itu udah siap dengan tongkat bisbol. Gayanya petantang – petenteng. Ada codet sepanjang sungai nil melintang di pipi kiri cowok itu. Ada sehelai jenggot di dagunya. Entah kelupaan atau emang sengaja disisain Cuma sebiji gitu aja.

"Gue kasih kesempatan sekali lagi. Kalo kalian mau ngaku dan ngalah sekarang, setidaknya lo dan temen – temen cemen lo ini masih bisa pulang dengan kaki dan tangan utuh." Ujar cowok janggut sebiji itu dengan suara iestrum yang menggelegar. Menakutkan.

Smirk di wajah Lay melebar. Smirk ekstrem. Saking esktremnya sampai bisa melenyapkan senyum penuh kemenangan di wajah cowok songong itu.

"Ngalah?" Lay terkekeh meledek. Semua gerombolannya ikut ketawa. Jadi udah kayak semacam peraturan tak tertulis atau kode etik gitu, kalo boss ketawa, semua anak buahnya ikut ketawa. Kalo boss nangis, semua anak buahnya harus ikut nangis. Kalo boss kepleset, semua anak buahnya harus ikut…

"Dalam kamus gue gak ada kata ngalah!" seru Lay lantang. Maju terus pantang mundur!

Gantian cowok sangar itu dan teman – temannya yang ketawa. Lalu sedetik kemudian…

"SERAAANGG!"

Segala macam batu beterbangan di udara. Suasana yang tadinya lengang dan sunyi kini dipenuhi oleh suara 'bak-buk-bak-buk'. Aksi barbar nan brutal pun tumpah ruah di jalanan. Cowok – cowok dari kedua kubu saling serang satu sama lain.

Ayun tongkatnya, tendang tulang rusuknya, sikut bibirnya, tonjok hidungnya dan terakhir…colok matanya! Horee! Lay berhasil menumbangkan satu lawan. Sekali lagi. Ayun tongkatnya, injak kakinya, sodok perutnya, tonjok mukanya aaand… toyor kepalanya! Horeee! Sekarang dua.

Seorang cowok bermuka sangar nyaris saja menghantamkan kunci inggris ke kepala Lay. Nyaris. Untung Lay lebih cekatan. Dia tangkap pergelangan tangan cowok itu, dia puntir sampai terdengar bunyi 'kreekk' yang menyakitkan terus dia tendang bokong si botak bermuka sangar itu jauh – jauh. Cowok itu terhuyung kedepan dan sukses menubruk temannya sendiri yang lagi sibuk berjibaku dengan Jin, salah seorang teman angkatannya yang juga paling loyal.

Jin mengacungkan jempol sambil tersenyum sekilas sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Habis itu fokus lagi menghajar dua cowok lain yang tadi berniat menyambitnya pake petasan.

"Hiaattt!" tau – tau dari arah belakang ada seorang cowok loncat dari pohon pake gaya katak terbang. Dengan lempengnya Lay geser dikit. Cowok itu berteriak kalap karena Lay menghindar dari jangkauannya. Ujug – ujug dia malah nyungsep ke got. Jungkir balik dengan pose mengenaskan.

Tawuran yang gak jelas apa tujuannya dan siapa pemenangnya itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa menit kemudian datang kepala sekolah dari kedua belah pihak beserta iring – iringannya, yaitu aparat keamanan dan beberapa staff pengajar. Suara teriakan dan tiupan nyaring peluit peluit dari petugas keamanan sukses membuat mereka pada bubar, lari tunggang langgang. Berlarian panik ke segala arah. Berusaha menghindar dari penyergapan. Ada yang melompat masuk ke semak – semak, ada yang melompati pagar dan menyasarkan diri ke halaman rumah orang, ada yang manjat pohon, ada yang ngumpet di tong sampah, ada yang pura – pura mati, ada yang pura – pura gila, dan ada yang nyamar jadi pengemis. Lay sendiri udah berhasil kabur daritadi. Cowok itu ngumpet di bangunan tua tak terpakai yang kumuh dan letaknya persis di belakang sekolah. Tempat favoritnya jika dia sedang ingin menyendiri. Bodo amat kata orang ini berhantu. Lay yang jago bela diri dan pakar tawuran itu mana keder sih sama yang begituan?

Dengan napas tersengal – sengal kayak orang sekarat, Lay menyandarkan diri di tembok bau pesing yang ditumbuhi lumut ijo menjijikkan. Biarin! Toh bukan dia juga yang nyuci baju. Ada DiO. Adiknya yang rajin, bermuka polos, tapi pakar ngomel. Kalau tuh anak udah buka mulut, dijamin Emak tirinya Cinderella bakal kabur terompol – ompol.

Kalau DiO, adiknya yang nomer dua, pakar ngomel. Kai si bungsu beda lagi. Dia pakar molor. Tapi herannya aneh aneh dekil doyan molor di sembarang tempat gitu bisa bikin Sehun yang manis dan kece badai itu sampai tergila – gila setengah mampus. Entah apa yang diliat Sehun dari Kai. Mungkin karena Sehun sama – sama anehnya jadi sehati mereka.

Lay terbatuk – batuk heboh sambil memegangi perutnya. Merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa. Jahitan di perut dekat pusar ini hadiah yang dia dapat saat tengah melawan sekolah rival lain tiga bulan lalu. Saat itu, pimpinan mereka berhasil menancapkan garpu yang di perut Lay. Iya. Garpu yang itu. Bukan garpu taman buat ngerek daun. Tapi yang ngeselinnya, meskipun udah bolak – balik masuk kamar rawat inap, Lay tetap tidak kapok. Dia malah makin kerajinan meladeni tantangan – tantangan yang dilayangkan padanya. Justru dengan melakukan ini ada semacam kebanggan tersendiri bagi Lay. Semacam pride seorang lelaki yang bikin darahnya bergejolak semangat bisa berjuang demi membela nama baik dan gengsi teman – teman serta almamater sekolahnya dari mulut – mulut lancang diluar sana. Tapi bagi Suho, teman akrabnya dari kecil, apa yang diyakini Lay itu adalah prett! Alias gak masuk di nalar. Khususnya nalar manusia – manusia waras pecinta kedamaian. Yang hobinya koleksi stiker 'Keep Calm and Stay Peace".

Pemberani, keras kepala dan pemberontak. Itu sudah mengalir dalam diri Lay sejak kecil.

"Emang sekolah pernah minta lo buat melindungi nama baik mereka dengan cara kekerasan kayak gini? Enggak kan?" serang Suho saat mereka (lagi – lagi) harus terlibat dalam adu mulut soal prinsip dan keyakinan.

"Persetan dengan petinggi sekolah dan antek – anteknya! Mereka emang gak pernah ngebayar gue sepeserpun. Tapi ini kami lakukan dengan sukarela! Masa sih lo gak panas denger orang – orang itu mempermalukan dan merendahkan sekolah kita?" tandas Lay berapi – api.

"So? What's the point? Kita masih bisa membalas mereka dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi kan?" balas Suho tetap tenang, "Heloo… tok tok tok? Lomba cerdas cermat, maybe? Atau lomba – lombaan bikin pensi yang paling spektakuler? Selalu ada jalan menuju Roma."

Lay ketawa menghina, "Lo dari dulu sampai sekarang gak pernah berubah, ya? Tetap cemen!"

Suho berusaha keras menahan emosinya dikatain cemen, "Cemen? Jadi yang gak cemen menurut lo itu kalo udah berhasil ngirim anak orang ke rumah sakit dengan vonis cacat atau meninggal dunia. Begitu? Lantas apa bedanya para pelaku tawuran itu dengan pembunuh tak bermoral?"

"Jaga ya mulut lo! Lo gak tau apa – apa! Justru kalo gue dan temen – temen gue gak cepet bertindak, Suga bakal habis dan mati dikeroyok anak – anak STM itu. Lantas apa yang bisa dilakukan pihak sekolah? Nangis iestr? Ngirim karangan bunga? Atau send all ucapan turut berduka cita lewat sms?"

Suho menggelengkan kepala. Lay ini kepala batunya sudah melebihi ambang batas dan bener – bener gak mempan didebat hanya dengan omongan doang, "Lo hanya anak SMA biasa. Bukan polisi, angkatan udara, tentara gajah, apalagi superhero."

Lay berdecak sambil ngibasin tangan, "Capek ya ngomong sama Ketua Osis kolot. Gak asik!"

Senyum anteng Suho melebar, "Terima kasih. Gak apa – apa kok jadi Ketua Osis kolot, asal gue masih bisa berjuang mengharumkan sekolah ini di jalan yang lurus."

Lay tercengang. Secara gak langsung sama aja Suho ngatain dia sesat. Sialan. Kalau Suho yang diladeni emang gak ada habisnya. Semakin didebat, semakin banyak pula dia mengeluarkan dalil – dalil yang humanis dan keep in peace abis. Intinya sebagai orang yang anti kekerasan, dia tidak ingin teman baiknya iestrum menerus terjerumus kedalam jurang gelap yang selalu menelan korban jiwa itu.

Suho dan Lay. Dua orang yang kepribadiannya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Namun anehnya, setelah mereka habis adu mulut begitu, biasanya iest akan berubah dengan sangat cepat secara ajaib. Menjadi pembahasan super duper gak penting dan santai abis. Mereka akan duduk bersama, ketawa – tawa dan nyengir bareng kayak gak pernah terjadi apa – apa.

"Serius?!" Suho melotot takjub saat Lay menceritakan pengalaman lucu bin hinanya Kai molor dengan damai sentosa di halte bis, di tengah – tengah suasana riuh tawuran dan lemparan batu yang melayang di udara. Syukur – syukur dia gak kena lemparan golok nyasar. Kan gak lucu tiba – tiba dia bangun badannya tinggal setengah atau kakinya hilang sebelah.

"Ya tadinya sih pengen gue angkut gitu, lumayan kan buat tameng. Tapi entar bokap nyokap gue murka anaknya yang paling idiot gue jadiin tameng petasan. Makanya gue biarin aja geletakan disitu. Lagipula aman – aman aja. Kayaknya tuh anak punya semacam jin pelindung pas tidur. Dari awal perang sampai akhir dia masih tetep bisa survive dan ngoroknya makin kenceng pula. Ajaib kan?"

"Jahat lo!" tuding Suho sambil ngakak, "Tega bener sama adik sendiri. Abstrut abstrut begitu kan adek lo tuh."

"Abstrut? Absurd kali!" ralat Lay.

"Iya, abstrut. Absurd kayak kentut." Tukas Suho minta iestrum. Kurang asem. Lay juga. Adik sendiri dikatain kayak kentut malah seneng dia. Ketawanya nista banget. Pake acara tepuk – tepuk tangan segala.

Mulut boleh ketawa. Wajah boleh ceria. Hidung boleh kembang kempis. Namun dibalik semua itu tetap saja Suho menyimpan kekhawatiran. Dia harus memikirkan sebuah cara untuk membuat Lay sibuk. Lebih tepatnya, menjerumuskan Lay kedalam kesibukan yang lebih bermanfaat. Mungkin perlahan – lahan akan menyingkirkan cowok itu dari 'dunia anarkisnya'. Lagian mereka juga kan udah kelas tiga. Udah musti fokus persiapan di ujian dan penerimaan universitas. Bisa rusak masa depan Lay kalo dia gak serius begitu. Mana sering bolos jam tambahan! Kasian Om Kris dan Om Chanyeol. Udah capek – capek, anaknya malah jadi orang gak bener. Dia harus memikirkan sebuah cara. Tapi… apa ya? .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Maaf banget author baru sempet nongol sekarang dengan cerita ini. Maklum… saya sempat terserang penyakit yang sering dialami para penulis pada umumnya xD. Selain itu sempet bingung mau mulai dari mana. Biasalah, yang paling ngebingungin emang kalo mau mulai cerita baru yang bener-bener dari awal lagi. Terus juga cerita ini sempet bolak-balik saya edit. Entah karena menurut saya kurang sreg atau gimana.**

 **And tadaaa! Akhirnya jadi juga chapter satu setelah mengalami proses yang panjang dan sangat melelahkan -,-. #Tepuk tangan sendiri.**

 **Jadi disini yang ribetnya saya harus menulis enam couple sekaligus (;-.-). Another challenge for myself. Tapi karena selain tiga pairing utama yang lainnya kan hanya slight, jadi maybe untuk chap depan porsi tampilnya juga gak akan terlalu gimana banget :D.**

 **Sebelumnya sori sekali lagi kalo updatenya lelet banget. Hehhe^^ Semoga aja temen-temen pada suka dan gak mengecewakan. ^^**

 **Oh iya, cukup sekian ceramah saya. Kalau ada yang kurang mohon author dimaafkan dan mohon jangan dilemparin hehe. Terus yang mau kirim pesan, kesan, kritik yang membangun, saran, support, curcol atau apapun silahkan. Saya seneeng banget baca semuanya :D. Dan apabila ada berkenan ngelike saya akan lebih bersyukur lagi #ngarep #diculik alien bareng Sehun #disambit kapak sama penggemarnya Sehun xD.**

 **#RnR ;P**


End file.
